Now
by Rolyn
Summary: Sequel to Monster; With the country against metahumans now more than ever, these so called gifts are turning into a curse, but after everything that's happened, there is no time to be pessimistic. The fight isn't over and the losses won't be in vein because there is a future worth fighting for. It's time to make that dreams into reality because if there's a future, they want it now
1. Prologue

_Well, I had this typed up a long time ago…on my other computer. Sadly, I was unable to retrieve it, but 'm starting over here and hopefully I will come up with something ten times better than what I had before. I was rereading Monster on the way to work during my last week of camp and I had so many ideas flittering in my head about where I would be going with this story. I have also been watching all the X-men movies to reacquaint myself with the plot since I had seen Wolverine for the third time recently and just felt the need to refresh myself of everything that came prior to that movie. Last story we had a couple of deaths, a couple of open ended relationships and a cliffhanger that even annoyed me so we will be picking up from that…after this chapter. Thanks for reading. I disclaim any ideas from anything related to the X-men._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

"_Lost the battle, win the war. I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore."_

* * *

_Prologue…_

* * *

_January 27__th__, 2019_

"I think she knows why we're here,"

Darren's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment as he followed his companions gaze towards the second story window of the small suburban house they had parked in front of. Through the windshield he could see the fleeting image of a young face framed by wild red hair before the powder pink curtains were yanked shut. Darren laughed once through his nose and leaned back in the leather seat of the town car he and his partner had rented.

Rich Howling and Darren Hayden had been friends longer than anyone could determine merely by examining said friendship. They were uncouth with one another and held such spite for each other that people wondered just why they associated. They were always in competition with one another with Darren usually being victorious, but that never stopped Rich from walking around with his mightier-than-thou air that he was known for.

Darren and Rich didn't like each other in the slightest, but they were still the closest pair anyone ever did see. They still trusted one another. They still looked out for one another. They still supported one another, albeit with a hint of contempt. They were partners. They had to back each other up or everything they worked and planned for would all be in vein and neither man put in efforts for no reason.

"If her powers are anything like I suspect, then you just might be right for once, old friend." Darren breathed as he glanced up at the second story window one last time before turning towards Rich and smirking devilishly. Rich narrowed amber colored eyes at his partner before opening the driver side door and sliding out of the car. Darren's smirk grew when Rich slammed the door with a little too much force. The dark haired man loved getting under Rich's skin.

Following the other man's example, Darren pulled himself from the car as well and nudged the door close with his hip. Rich perked a brow at him, silently asking if he was ready. Darren responded by approaching the gate to the white picket fence that surrounded the entirety of the house. Just as Darren reached to unlatch the gate, the latch suddenly melted. The liquid remains of the lock slid and dripped to the ground, slowly taking form. Darren watched with interest as the melted metal solidified into the form of a hissing snake.

"She's crafty…" Darren mused.

"But still so naïve." Rich sighed. His amber eyes flashed for a split second as he crouched down. The nails on his right hand elongated obscenely, resembling the claws of some mythical creature from a nightmare. Rich stabbed the snake through the head with the claw on his index finger and chuckled to himself as he watched the snake struggle for a moment before finally dying all together.

"You never cease to send unpleasant chills down my spine, Richie." Darren grumbled as he pushed the gate open and approached the porch of the house. He took the five stairs to the door two at a time and searched for the doorbell. When he couldn't find one, he shrugged and rapped his knuckled and the red painted wooden door. Rich joined him at his side just as the door opened to reveal a woman no older than forty. Her deep scarlet hair was in disarray and there were bags under her eyes.

"Hello…" The woman greeted. In the time it took for her to greet the two men, Darren had managed to do a brief scanning of her mind. This woman was the girl's mother, Gwen Morris. Ever since the girl's powers manifested a year ago, Gwen has been run ragged. Darren pitied her, but at the same time he believed she gets what she deserved. She didn't know how to care for a metahuman child, especially one with abilities of her daughter's magnitude. He could taste the contempt this woman felt for her own child and how it was a daily struggle for her to accept that her one and only child was what this country saw as an abomination to all human kind.

"Hello Mrs. Morris," Darren greeted kindly. "I am Darren Hayden and this is my associate Richard Howling." Darren gestured to Richard who nodded towards Gwen with a lopsided smile. Gwen's brow furrowed. "We are here to talk to you and yours husband about your daughter."

Gwen visibly tensed. "A-And who did you say you worked for?" She questioned as she took a small step back into her home and inched the door closed just enough so that it wouldn't be obvious that she was threatening to slam it in their faces.

"We are an independent business who hopes they can be of some help to you." Darren smiled charmingly. "We mean you no harm, Mrs. Morris. You can trust us…" He added quietly.

Rich laughed once through his nose disbelief as he watched Gwen's entire demeanor change. Her shoulders relaxed and her pupils dilated to the point that it almost looked unnatural. Gwen nodded, muttering an okay and stepping to the side to allow the two men into her home with no struggle. Darren looked towards Rich out the corner of his eye before tapping his temple smugly. Rich huffed and pushed past Darren to enter the house first.

* * *

"You're not here to take her away, right?" Mr. Morris questioned. Jeffery Morris looked just as worn and haggard as his wife. Darren and Rich could not have shown up at a better time. They were almost at the end of their rope as parents wanting the best for their child. They had no idea what to do and were leaning towards an alternative that Darren wasn't too fond of when it came to handling the metahuman race.

"Not in the way you think, Mr. Morris." Darren said as he leaned his elbows on his knees and smiled as encouraging as he could.

Jeffery nodded. "That's good…it's just that ever since Lara had gotten…sick…"

"Sick?" Rich inserted gruffly. Jeffery blinked in surprise as the amber eyed man gave him a dirty look. "You think your daughter is ill, Mr. Morris? Let me assure you, there isn't a single thing wrong with her. In fact she is probably better in every sense of the word than you and your wife will ever be seeing as she is the next step of species in the human race."

"Richie," Darren said in a warning tone. Rich made a noise in the back of his throat and sat back in his seat.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Jeffery stammered. "I know Lara is special, it's just that what with everything that's happening with the government being against her kind and them even taking people from their homes…you can't say that what she is isn't more of a curse than a blessing."

"Her kind," Rich growled.

"Please excuse Richard," Darren said quickly before Rich could ruin this opportunity any more for them. "The subject of metahumans is rather touchy, considering we are a part of the growing race of evolved humans." Gwen scooted closer to her husband. "I already said we mean you no harm. We just want to meet Lara considering her powers are…quite formidable."

The girl had enough power for Drew to sense it five states over so there was no doubt that what they were dealing with was well beyond anything they've come across before. It was worth looking into.

"As long as you're not going to hurt her…" Gwen murmured.

"Never," Darren reassured her. Gwen nodded.

"Lara!" She called. A beat of silence passed before the stairs nestled in the corner of the living room squeaked under the weight of the eight year old girl who was slowly making her way down the stairs. Darren watched her carefully, taking in her fiery red hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were big and glossed over. They were the color of jade and her skin was like alabaster. She was a gorgeous little girl. No physical evidence of a mutated gene at all. "Lara, this is Mr. Hayden and Mr. Howling…they've come to talk to you."

Lara looked towards the two strange men. She took in Rich but quickly moved onto Darren when she saw the look in the man's amber eyes. Darren stared right back at her trying to get a read on the girl, but he got nothing. Her mind was heavily protected and all by the girl's own means. He blamed her powers. How could he ever expect to read the mind of the girl who could morph reality?

"Hello Lara, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Darren said sweetly as he smiled at the eight year old. Lara blinked at him. "Don't be afraid, Lara, Mr. Howling and I know what you are and we do not judge you. We understand what you're going through."

Lara finally spoke. "Leave, please."

"Lara, don't be rude…" Gwen chastised. Lara ignored her.

"Get out, now!" She said a little bit louder. "Go away! Get out!" The entire house shook as her words became a little more firm. Jeffery's eye's widened and Gwen's breath hitched in her throat.

"Mr. Hayden. I think it's best if you and your associate left." Jeffery said quickly. Who knew the consequences of his daughter's emotions getting out of control? She was eight. She had little control of the tremendous power that kept on developing. He wasn't going to risk anything for these two men.

"Yes, I do think it's best we take our leave now." Darren said as he stood to his feet. "Thank you for allowing us this time Mr. and Mrs. Morris. We will be on our way." Darren nudged Rich and the taller of the two men stood to his feet as well before following Darren to the door. He glanced back at the red haired child. Her green eyes were wide as she watched him in turn. His eyes flashed dangerously at her and in turn her nose wrinkled and the house shook again.

"Goodbye Mr. Hayden, Mr. Howling." Gwen ushered them out the door a bit faster before swiftly slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell, Darren." Rich growled.

"I know what you're thinking Richie…her powers are too unpredictable now. She's a child. She has no control. She could kill us both without a single thought." Darren said as he went down the stairs of the porch and made a beeline for their rented town car.

"So what do we do now? We can't let power like that just pass us by."

Darren glanced back at the house. His hazel eyes trailed up to that second story window. He curtains were rustling. "We wait."

* * *

_Extreme X-men: The Last Stand intro feel for this prologue, but we'll veer off this path from here on out…hopefully. I need things to flow correctly and I never know how to make it flow until like the last second. I don't know how often I'll update this story…maybe once a week or once every three days. Since I am currently self-employed, I have wiggle room when it comes to typing. I think things will pick up more in October because by then I won't have all these things going on in terms of volunteer work and finally moving back home. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and weren't to confused._

_Feedback would be wonderful._

_~Rolyn~_


	2. If

_I'm glad all of you got interested with the prologue. I think one person mentioned the connection that the Prologue had to X-men though. Anyways, recently, I have been doing a bunch of packing because I'm finally moving in three weeks! Only problem with that is that the rented furniture we have now is being taken in two days so all I will be without a bed for the next three weeks. It's whatever though. The days have been going pretty quick to be honest. This chapter will no be placed in the past, I hope none of you get confused with this and are able to follow along and not be confused. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

"_We're starting over to head back in. There's a time and a place to die, but this ain't it. If there's a future we want it now."_

* * *

_Chapter One…_

* * *

"I don't usually like to admit to my fears because I believe disregarding them will give me courage; you always taught me that," Drew craned his neck back and shut his eyes. "But that was when I was just concerned about me. A lot of things have changed since then. I have the weight of so many lives on my shoulders – lives I find that I actually care for. I wonder if that is how you felt."

Drew lowered his head and brought his green eyes to lock on the statue of his father eternally wrapped together with his mother. He actually looked happy and that happiness would remain etched in stone. His father deserved eternal happiness. He may have been a little rough and uncouth, but he still cared. He would not have done what he did if he hadn't. It was because of this that everything seemed that much harder for Drew. He wanted to make his father proud and live up to the legacy left behind for him. He wanted to make his mother proud too. He may not have had her all his life but he had known enough about her to miss her dearly and want to do her work justice.

"Since Washington…things have been different and not just because the two of you are gone." Drew murmured as he buried his hands in his pockets. There was a chilling breeze and his hands were turning red in the cold. Autumn was coming which meant the new season and their plans would come into effect soon enough. "The world…they resent us more than ever. They believe we're murderous, destructive monsters and that we killed the president and vice president in some blood thirty manic attack.

"While we know otherwise, it's still hard. You trained us for the exact opposite. You want us to protect people and let us merge into society peacefully, but it's so hard." Drew clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. "We start school in a couple of days as instructed by the Director and I am fearful for our team. I also don't understand why this is necessary."

He paused as though his parents would tell him exactly why it was necessary when he knew the answer himself. If they wanted to merge into society, they couldn't hide out in the mansion forever. Also, metahuman abilities usually developed in middle school or high school so that was the place they needed to be to be there in case someone needed help.

"I only hope I can head into this with some kind of wisdom. Father, you always knew what to do and say. You were _the_ telepath…I find it difficult to do all this without you." Drew sighed.

"Hey,"

Drew whipped around and Jason arched a brow at him. Drew narrowed his eyes at him briefly before returning his attention to the monument that was erected in honor of his deceased parents. His annoyance flared when Jason came up beside him and mimicked his stance by shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Talking to a rock again?"

Drew glared daggers at the other boy. "If you've come here to grate on my nerves, I suggest you rethink your decision or you can regret waking up this morning." he growled.

"Touchy…" Jason drawled while taking a cursory glance at the green haired metahuman. "You think you're so tough Drew. It's almost endearing." Drew made a warning noise in the back of his throat and Jason smiled lopsidedly. "You're on edge, I get it. I may not have known your father long but he gave me everything in the span of a couple of months and I miss him too. I miss his ability to remain so collected. Even with death staring him in the face, he was so calm."

"Are you going to leave me alone or…?"

"No," Jason cut off curtly. "No, I'm not going to leave you alone. None of us are. Drew, you are just like your dad, but at the same time, you aren't. Darren had a lot to live for, but you have more. That's why it was so easy for him to give up his life, because he knew you could do more."

Drew swallowed the lump in his throat. "How do you know that?"

"Because he trusted you." Jason said. "He trusted you with his hopes and his dreams along with your mother. You just have to realize that there are others here who won't let you carry the weight of those tremendous dreams all on your own and while we are willing, we're just a bunch of kids."

"A bunch of kids who had to grow up too fast."

"But kids, nonetheless." Jason added quickly. "You're just one kid, Drew, but you have a hell of a lot of back up. You're not on your own in this. We care about you just as much as you care about us. We have to look out for each other so don't claim the title as our shield that we must hide behind while when we put ourselves together, we're an even stronger sword."

"Would you mind leaving me alone?" Drew muttered. Jason narrowed his eyes at him briefly. It was like the green haired boy had disregarded everything her said.

"Whatever…" Jason growled. He turned to leave but before he made any steps to head back to the house, he glanced over his shoulders at his supposed leader. "You know, May's been pretty worried about you lately so if you're not going to take my words to heart for all our sake, at least do it for her. It seems that all she wants to do in life is make you happy."

Drew hunched his shoulders slightly.

"Heaven knows why…" Jason added quietly before leaving Drew to his thoughts.

* * *

May ducked just before a streetlight pole could knock the sense out of her. She didn't have time to regain herself as a car suddenly came hurtling at her less than a half second after. She rolled out of the way of the onslaught of airborne massive objects, but that didn't mean it was over. She groaned as a gust of wind threw her back. She pushed all her weight into her feet, trying to get some traction so she wouldn't slide away. She narrowed sightless eyes as she stretched out her telekinetic reach. She didn't trust that the gust of wind had been natural. Dawn had to have been nearby.

Before May could do an entire scan of the area the ground shook with an enormous tremor followed up by the concrete shattered under her feet. May acted quickly and jumped back, using her telekinesis to enhance the distance of her jump. She definitely knew that earthquake had to be Rolyn. She just didn't know where the other girl was. Sending out a massive reach of telekinetic energy, May was able to sense Dawn and Rolyn. They were acting together, hidden behind a slab of raised concrete.

May narrowed her eyes and brought her hands to the ground. The invisible force of her energy slithered quickly along the ground. It was seconds later that she heard Rolyn groaned and Dawn yelp. May smiled slightly as she felt her two teammates in her telekinetic group.

"Excellent job, May," Marina's voice congratulated over the loudspeaker. The landscape changed. It melted away and revealed the metal paneling of the new and improved orb. Max had just finished installing it no more than two weeks prior. He had been working on it since Hayden manor was resurrected from the pile ruble that Manning had left it in. "You incapacitated the threat and your agility has improved since our last orb session."

"Mind lightening up on the telekinetic grip though?" Rolyn groaned as she stretched her arms over her head. "I think you may have bruised a rib or something." She twisted her waist from left to right while Dawn hovered next to her, riding an air current.

May smiled apologetically. She didn't mean to make her telekinesis come at her teammates so strong. May had thought she had been using it lightly. She had been thinking this way for the last couple of months, but it was like her powers were progressively getting stronger. It scared her because what if she really hurt someone? What if during training she went overboard by accident? She didn't even understand why her telekinesis was getting more powerful.

"You girls are done for the day. Go get something to eat." Marina instructed as the three girls exited the orb and joined her in the control room.

"Food!" Dawn cheered throwing her hands into the air. "I am starving!" she giggled as she traipsed out of the control room, the automatic doors hissing closed behind her.

"Hmm, my energy levels are kind of low…" Rolyn sighed. "Marina, is Jason around?" she asked the blue haired telepath. Marina closed her eyes briefly and Rolyn waited that second and a half before her aqua hues snapped open and the older girl nodded.

"He's already in the kitchen." Marina explained.

Rolyn grinned. "Awesome," she turned towards May. "You coming?" May nodded.

"Marina, did you get any readings while we were in there?" May asked quietly.

Marina pursed her lips. "Well, Dawn's abilities have become more precise. If she keeps this up she might raise a level. Rolyn's powers are getting a little more force behind it too…" the blue haired woman trailed off before clearing her throat. "You're telekinesis flared a bit as well…the sensors went a little wonky there for a moment."

May swallowed thickly. "R-Really?"

"They're probably just developing. Darren said you had more potential than what you've already accomplished. It's nothing to worry about." Marina reassured with a slightly forced smile. May still looked deterred, but nodded in understanding. Marina turned away, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"May?" Rolyn questioned as the brunette turned away from Marina and moved to approach the automatic door. May said nothing as she stepped through it and Rolyn followed, a worried look coming to her features. "Hey, what's the matter?"

May spoke without hesitation. "I think I'm losing control of my powers." she said quickly as she power walked down the brightly lit, metal paneled hallway. Rolyn arched a brow as the elevator opened as soon as they got within two feet of it. May must have pressed the button with her telekinesis.

"May, you've never been better with your powers." Rolyn chuckled as they loaded into the elevator. "So you're getting a little stronger; we all are. It's nothing to go crazy over." she reassured as she ran her fingers through ivory colored hair. May "watched" her, sensing her adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair in preparation for her more than likely run in with her boyfriend.

May was kind of jealous. While Rolyn and Jason had a strange dynamic, they were so good together. She could have sworn her telekinesis could pick up on the love the two of them practically radiated. Drew complained about it often and had even gone as far as to block Jason from his mind entirely.

"Don't give your little display of raw power a single thought." Rolyn said firmly as the elevator came to a halt before the door hissed open, putting them in the back hall that led straight to the kitchen. "The same thing happens to Dawn. It just means you're getting stronger and you need to train a little more to refine that strength."

"You're right…" May sighed. "Thanks," she smiled at her longtime friend and Rolyn smiled back as they rounded the corner to head into the kitchen.

"No problem…"

Dawn was already seated at the kitchen table eating a toasted chicken sandwich. A wide grin seemed permanently etched across her lips as she devoured the food. Dawn was always so hungry after training sessions. Sitting at the kitchen counter, criticizing the way Jason prepared his own sandwich at the stove, was Alex. She was smirking in amusement, relishing the scowl on the boy's face.

"I'm telling you, pickles would definitely make that sandwich a hundred times better." Alex practically sang as she gestured to the sandwich Jason was cutting in half.

"And I'm telling you to shut up and let me eat in peace." the green eyed boy snapped. Alex's smirk broadened.

"Aw, Alex, are you picking on Jason…?" Rolyn cooed as she approached the aforementioned boy. Jason managed a small smile as Rolyn got on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"He was cranky when I got in here." Alex snorted. "It was only my great pleasure to nudge him closer to the proverbial edge…that and he made Dawn a sandwich and refused to make me one." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips into a pout.

"I told you to say please." Dawn murmured.

"Tigress doesn't say please." Alex scoffed.

"_Oh_ please," Jason growled with a roll of his eyes. "That overgrown pussycat is the least of my problems. I'm more pissed off at the fact that Drew claims to be the leader of this team, but he does his best to distance himself from us."

"He has a lot of pressure on him right now. We start school soon and that puts us all at risk." May said as she opened the fridge door with a wave of her hand. A takeout box filled with last night's Chinese leftovers came hovering out before settling on the counter underneath the overhead microwave. The fridge shut with another wave of the brunette's hand.

"We're in this together. Last time I checked, we could all handle ourselves just fine and don't need him stressing over our wellbeing like a mother hen." Jason chided. "Can't even acknowledge when we want to help, instead he goes whining to the memorial statue."

May's mouth turned down at the corners into a frown. "He's still grieving over his parents, Jason. Show a little sympathy."

"He isn't the only one who's suffered a loss, May and I am not just talking about the loss of Darren and Jennifer. We all have our stories and the only way we managed to get to the next page is because we allowed people in our lives wiling to turn it and decided to have a little faith in those who actually care about us."

"The wounds are still fresh for Drew." May said on the green haired boy's behalf.

"He has no excuses so stop making them up for him, May. He doesn't even talk to you anymore." Jason said sharply. May's sightless eyes lowered and Rolyn frowned before giving Jason's arm a light pinch. He yelped and jerked his arm away while glaring at her. He was only speaking the truth and sometimes the truth could hurt. It wasn't necessarily his fault.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap or something…" May finally said into the tense silence. Rolyn's frown deepened as she reached out towards her friend.

"May, he didn't mean anything by it." she said quietly so that only the brunette could hear. May turned her head away, retracting her telekinesis and making her completely blind. She didn't feel like sensing the sympathy in Rolyn's eyes or the frustrated look on Jason's face. "You haven't even eaten lunch yet. You need to get some food in your system after a training session like that."

May shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm not even that hungry." she lied. Anyone who knew the brunette knew it was a lie. May and food had a very deep relationship going. The girl loved to eat when given the chance. "I'm fine." she repeated before reactivating her telekinesis and raising off of her feet.

Rolyn sighed through her nose and she watched her oldest friend swiftly fly out the kitchen with nothing more to say. It was then that the silver eyed girl turned to Jason, her gaze narrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line. Alex resisted a smirk and Dawn slumped in her seat as they watched Rolyn cross her arms over her chest while her hair began to move and crackle with unbridled energy.

"You've gone and done it now, battering ram." Alex snickered.

* * *

"I am both understanding and confused by Drew's worrisome nature." Caroline sighed with a shake of her head. May pressed her lips together as she waited for her mother to explain. She had not been lying when she said she was going to take a nap. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she had dreamed of things that had not happened yet.

She had awoken two hours later, no more at ease than she had been when she had gone to sleep. She was a smidge hungry though so she indulged in the granola bars that Drew told her to keep in the kitchen, but she kept hidden under her bed. After satisfying her stomach to some extent, she decided that she needed to talk someone about Drew and his behavior as of late. Everyone living in the mansion would be rather biased since they had to deal with it first hand, but May's mother had always had this wise aspect to her that always had her as May's first choice for advice. This was why she had her laptop open to video chat with her mother who was currently overseas with her father, addressing metahuman activity in Great Britain.

"When your father decided to send you all to school, he knew of the risks, but he also knew it was the safest place you could be." Caroline explained. "While no one really has any recollection of just who it was that was at the white house that night, they have vague ideas. We need you all to appear normal. You cannot be the Initiative operatives of the MPF right now. You have to be normal, misunderstood teenagers finding solace at the Hayden Memorial Orphanage."

When Darren Hayden died, the news had to be spread…for the sake of appearances. Darren had many normal, human business partners and was the owner of many stocks and successful businesses. His sudden death and destruction and reconstruction of his manor had to be explained. It has said in the papers that Darren had died of a heart attack due to stress and he had wanted the manor destroyed, redesigned and rebuilt into an orphanage since he always had 'a love for the underprivileged youth of tomorrow', or so the paper had said.

To the rest of the world, they were just a bunch of orphans. In some cases, this wasn't a lie.

"We have gone to great lengths to ensure your safety." Caroline practically promised. "We shall change the way you all look using the image inducer that your brother has designed. You'll be safe. They'll never suspect a couple of orphans attending some private school in the middle of suburbia."

"Maybe the stress of being leader is just getting to him…" May murmured, more to herself than her mother. Caroline hummed in understanding, regardless.

"Well Marina and Jimmy are there to train you and take the brunt of the work. Drew is only in command when you are out on the field; however, if he's anxious about the moment we actually do call you out for a mission then maybe Misty should take over as first in command." Caroline mused. May frowned. Drew was an excellent leader, even when he didn't need to be. To be demoted would only agitate him more and feel even more useless.

"Now, that'll just discourage him more." May said. Caroline nodded in understanding. "I think with school starting soon, he's just really concerned because technically when we enter the school grounds, we will be on the field. You didn't just enroll us all to keep us under the radar, right?" she inquired.

"No," Caroline sighed. "During adolescence is when the metagene starts to develop fully and powers start to be revealed. There is a chance you could run into another metahuman at school just realizing their powers, or who have been hiding them. They will need your guidance to keep them on the right path until Marina can finalize her research on the metagene insanity illness and find a quick method of reversing it."

When May had been informed about metagene insanity, she had been pretty concerned herself. She never knew the very thing that made her so special and powerful could also make her dangerous if not nurtured correctly. It was what Jennifer had been trying to explain all her life. Metahumans could not handle trauma or moments of heightened emotional distress lest that insanity slowly creep in to the point that they turn, for a lack of a better term, evil.

May was just glad that she had managed to go her life without dealing with the illness, but she knew she interacted with the early signs of it every day. Rolyn, Alex, Paul, and even Aden had all shown signs of the early stages of losing their minds and resorting to lashing out in unrestrained rage. Rolyn had always been overly bitter and Alex always had a bite to her. Paul was an obvious case and Aden's choice to be mute for years on end stemmed from the trauma he had faced.

"I think you all just need to give Drew some time, May." Caroline finally said. "His behavior could be stemming from early signs of the illness. He has suffered a lot in the last couple of months and has to deal with everything that his parents left behind. You just need to be patient with him and remind him that he's not alone in this, lest he get worse."

"I know, Mom…" May murmured.

Caroline smiled. "Good, then I leave him in your capable hands."

"She leaves who in your hands?"

May quickly sat up in her bed. She hadn't been using her telekinesis because she knew it wouldn't help her see the screen of her computer while she talked to her mother so it was easy to sneak up on her. She whipped around, sensing the familiar characteristics of the boy she was discussing with her mother. Muttering a quick goodbye to the older brunette, May shut her computer off manually before snapping it shut.

Drew stared at her, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"You better not be reading my mind." she said curtly.

"You know I don't do that without your permission." Drew said lowly as he leaned against her threshold.

May pursed her lips. "That's never stopped you before."

Drew smirked. "True, but I'm trying this new thing where I try to read you without _reading_ you." he admitted. May's brow crunched together as she turned her head in his general direction. "It has proven to be a difficult feat since you can usually read people through their eyes – gateway to the soul and all that jazz."

"Marina is still helping me to get my sight back. The telepathic power is there. She can sense it. She says I'm just like Jen…" May stopped herself and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"May, do you think me so weak that I can't even stand to hear my own mother's name?" he inquired quietly. May pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I find it excellent news that Marina finds similarities between you and my mother. That means you could almost be as powerful as me."

May scoffed. "Almost?"

"May, while your abilities have a much broader range than mine, let's not forget that it was I that helped you refine them." Drew's smirk broadened. May's sightless eyes narrowed. "I was instructed to fetch you for dinner. Jimmy brought home pizza."

With that, the green haired telepathic telekinetic was gone.

May blew up at her bangs in annoyance. Jason hadn't been wrong when she said Drew barely talked to her anymore, but nowadays when he did, it was only to aggravate her nerves.

* * *

_That was tough! Ugh, sometimes I hate the first few chapters when you have to set everything up. It's just so tough when all you wanna do is plough through and get to the good stuff. I took my time with this, though; just to make sure it wasn't a half attempt job. I wanna have it live up to the first story while at the same better, if not just as good. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter because it was love-hate for me. I think I'll only have two more set up chapters before things start moving. Like 'Monster', this story won't be that long; maybe twenty chapters at most. Anyways, thanks for reading._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	3. There's

_Watching enough Avengers and X-men would prepare me for this next chapter. Ignoring the fact that my entire body is in turmoil due to the excessive amounts of physical activity I've been doing for the last week, I am going to sit up and type up this chapter before my ideas flee from me. I am so scatterbrained, it'll probably happen before I even finish this author's note – God forbid. Anyhoo, I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. I have a general idea of what's going to happen throughout the entire story, but when it comes to getting to that end point, I am admittedly a hot mess just waiting to implode; one of the things to love about me though, right? I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

"_Lost the battle, win the war. I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore."_

* * *

_Chapter Three…_

* * *

Lara pushed the door shut quietly behind her. The automatic lock clicked into place as she stepped away and approached the staircase to the second floor. The house was dark and empty like always. The eerie stillness that enveloped the suburban home never really bothered her though. The floorboards creaked under her feet as she took the stairs two at a time. She rounded a corner at the top only to pause when she noticed something out of the ordinary.

She knew for sure that when she left earlier that morning, she had left her bedroom door closed. Usually a little thing such as her bedroom door being barely cracked shouldn't bother anyone, better yet a seventeen year old, but considering the circumstances, no one could blame Lara for her stuttering heartbeat. She approached the door slowly, careful to avoid the squeaky spots in the worn floorboards in the hallway as not to make any noise and alert whoever tampered with her home.

She pressed her palm flat against the door and pushed it open slowly.

"You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me, Lara."

Green eyes narrowed briefly while amber ones curved closed as a mocking smile pulled at the man's lips. He stood from his seat on the edge of her bed that was covered in faded, pilling sheets and she took a cautious step back into the hallway only for her to step back on someone's foot. Lara jumped away from the new person, her shoulders tensing and the windowpanes rattling in response to her minor scare.

"Bryant," Rich said in a barely scorning tone. The green eyed boy perked a brow. "You know better than to frighten poor Lara. You remember what happened last time?" Rich sighed exasperatedly with a shake of his head.

"Mm, whatever." The young man referred to as Bryant shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a step forward, forcing Lara to do the same and move fully into her room so she was trapped between the two men.

"What do the two of you want?" Lara said lowly. "You said you'd leave me alone if I finished that last job. You shouldn't be here."

"I know what I said, Lara, but you have to believe me when I say I tried my very best to stay away." Rich said folding his hands in front of him. Lara watched him warily, knowing that despite the man's calm and friendly tone, he had an ulterior motive. He was just that kind of guy. She had no pride in running with his type, but he approached her with an offer she couldn't really refuse. "You see, I'm risking a lot by approaching you, am I not? You are such a powerful, intelligent girl, Lara." he practically cooed as he approached her. The windows rattled again; a silent warning. Rich paused his approach and laughed once behind closed lips.

"If you know how risky it was to show up, then why did you?" she inquired, her green eyes narrowing. She tried her best to come off as intimidating, but it simply wasn't in her nature. She had such amazing, life altering power at her fingertips; power she knew Rich could never match and always seemed to covet, but he held something over her that made her still feel weak and inferior.

"We've been friends for a while, haven't we Miss Morris?" Rich began.

"I wouldn't say that." Lara grumbled.

"Well we're prone to helping each other out and I believe that this is what friends do; they help each other out and support them." Rich breathed as he waved his hand nonchalantly. "You've been so helpful and supportive to me, Lara. My gratitude is boundless. Now I know with our last run together, I had promised to leave you be. I understood when you said you wanted out and I managed to stay away for these long three months, but I am afraid I need your assistance once again."

"No."

Rich's brow furrowed briefly. "Such a hasty answer. You haven't even heard me out."

"No." Lara repeated a tad bit firmer. "I told you I was done and I am. I'm not helping you hurt people anymore." she shook her head, pushing back memories of the past work she had done under the instruction of this man. She had found that they had this argument before. She'd say no, he'd persuade her by any means necessary, even if it meant hurting her in the process, but there was no way he could do that anymore. "There is nothing you can say to me, take away from me, or do to me that will make me help you."

"Ah, Lara…" Rich chuckled. "That is where you're wrong."

"I could kill you where you stand you arrogant bastard." she growled. Behind her, Bryant shifted. Rich looked to him over the seventeen year old girl's shoulder and shook his head so barely it went unnoticed by the redhead between them.

"By all means, Miss Morris, do what you think you must. It will only prove that everything preconceived about you is true and that I trained you well." Rich's tone of voice had shifted into a condescending hiss that was enough to make the redhead flinch. He smirked inwardly, relishing in the fact that someone so powerful feared him so visibly. "Now, are we going to continue with the run around or are you actually going to hear me out?"

"What do you want with me?" she said meekly.

Rich outwardly smirked now, barring his oversized canines. "I just want to send you to school."

* * *

"Will you stop doing that? It makes you look weird." Drew clipped as he nudged May slightly on the shoulder. May turned her bright blue eyes on him and narrowed them into an intense glare. Until the color had been returned to her eyes, her glares had been intense, now Drew was hardly fazed by them.

It was the methods they used to give May's eyes their luster back that essentially had her looking weird. She, like many other members of their team with quote-unquote, deformities, was given an image inducer designed by Max. The point of the image inducer was to alter their outward appearance with holographic technology eons before its time. The futuristic piece of technology could be identified amongst their team as a Hayden Monogram pin that was nestled on the collar of the polo shirt they wore as part of their uniform.

The image inducers were absolutely necessary with what they were doing. People would question how she was able to see although her eyes were as useless as a dead dog. There was minor controversy over the matter amongst their team; most of the complaints about changing the way they looked came from Alex and Rolyn who both had the image inducer due to the color of their eyes and hair. Alex had claimed everyone would look weird if thy very things that made them outwardly unique and special were taken away.

It was the way May blinked at least thirty times in a single minute that made her look weird, in Drew's opinion. The brunette never really had he need to blink before, but for the purpose of trying to appear normal, Marina advised her to blink every once in a while.

"Sorry, but I'd rather look weird than have people question why I never blink." May chided right back. A little sympathy would be helpful. His physical alteration didn't require him to be aware all the time. He was given his image inducer and that was the end of it; he didn't have to worry about anything else minus every other worry he's had since his parents passed away. Drew's green hair had been turned an ashy blonde color and while his eyes seemed an almost unnatural shade of green, they remained as they were.

Blonde or green, he still looked good and he was certainly getting his fair share of attention as they walked down the hall.

A school hall. A school hall with other kids their age…teenagers; some of who could be hiding a gift they saw as a burden.

May didn't think she'd ever find herself back here…She was actually _in_ school. It was almost surreal. After everything they'd done and been through since Washington, this seemed too normal for them. Everything seemed so different since the last time she was able to walk down a marble hallway surrounded by peers talking and catching up with friends about the happenings of their summer vacations.

"I forgot just how loud teenagers are." Drew murmured as his eyes narrowed for a fleeting moment. May perked a brow. The halls were loud with laughs, shouts and squeals alike, but that was nothing different than the ear splitting explosions that they encountered in basic Orb training. "I mean their thoughts." he elaborated. She'd like to think he read the confusion on her face rather than read her mind. "It's like they're all thinking in booming voices."

"Well no one really has volume control in their heads because they don't think anyone is reading them." May pointed out in a hushed tone. "Why don't you turn the telepathy off for a while?"

"I'm fine." he reassured. May stared at him for a moment with artificially colored eyes before shrugging her shoulders. She wouldn't press the matter. "We just need to get through this day without any mishaps. I want to save that for at least the second week of school." he joked dryly.

May nodded. "Of course." she responded sarcastically.

The first bell sounded and all the teenagers clogging the halls of Mountain Academy began to disperse. May turned her head towards Drew wondering where they would go now. Despite her having the ability to see with telekinesis, she still lacked the ability to read, thus meaning reading her schedule for the first semester was out of the question. Luckily she had been placed in a class with at least two of her team members by her side at a time. Her first class was technology with Drew, although, like every first day of school, they were required to gather in their homerooms for a half hour before proceeding with classes. May wasn't sure who she shared a homeroom with.

"You look lost." May observed, having sensed the pinched look that pulled at his features. Drew glanced at her briefly. "Don't you know where our homerooms are?"

"It's not that. I'm not exactly used to school, seeing as I have been homeschooled my entire life…and being surrounded by so many normal people can be slightly unnerving." Drew admitted. May nodded in understanding. She knew Drew had a minor issue with normal people seeing as normal people constantly oppressed them and it was normal people that created them…a normal person also took his parents from him indirectly.

"I've been to school before." she said. "I'll show you the ropes."

"I don't need your help Director's daughter." he said sharply. May tried her best to look undeterred by his brushoff.

Instead, the brunette pursed her lips at the nickname Drew had bestowed upon her a month after they received their assignment to basically assimilate into society. Everyone had been given names. Rolyn was Fury, Patou Arc Angel, Dawn was Wind Rider and so on. Drew refused a name but jumped at the opportunity to give May an awkward, yet befitting title. It wasn't as cool as a codename like Arc Angel, but there was no way May was going to complain. She didn't want to come off as an unsatisfied child.

"I was just offering to help. You don't have to be all ignorant all the time and act like you can take on the world on your own." May breathed, shooting him an indignant look. Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not taking on the world; I'm taking on High School. I think I can manage." he smirked at her and May rolled her eyes. "Your homeroom is two doors down from mine so I'll drop you off and then hopefully someone will be there to help you handle things from that point on."

"Whatever…" the brunette grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Drew laughed once behind closed lips before going in the direction of the nearest staircase. Their homeroom was on the second floor.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and Drew basically guided May into her homeroom class. It wasn't necessary, but since they were partners in just about everything now, he had to maintain their cover. May had little argument when Marina had insisted that they act as a couple as to throw off suspicion as to why Drew would sometimes read to her or have to guide her through certain things, but Drew had claimed that May was more than capable with her telepathy and future sight. Marina had ignored his argument.

"See you in a little bit," Drew murmured to her. May nodded, bid him a farewell and even through in a sweet smile just for the sake of the role he and she were supposed to play. Picking up on this, Drew smiled back with fondness not so much fabricated as it was genuine shining in his eyes. It didn't matter though. May would never be able to tell. He poked her on the nose just for good measure before going on his way to his own homeroom.

"Holy unicorns and cherub poop; is that guy your boyfriend?" Someone hissed right next to the brunette's ear. May flinched and turned her head in the general direction of the voice. Her automatic reaction was letting her telekinesis crawl over the girl that had leaned over her desk to get to May. The brunette could only describe the girl as …a child. She had apple doll cheeks and big eyes May would never know the color of. Her short hair was pulled into two pigtail and she was no taller than Alex who was only five feet. "He was h-o-t-t! Hot! I give you my kudos new girl."

"How'd you know I was new?" May tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It was a new school year; she couldn't have really stood out against the rest of the students. The girl grinned.

"You weren't here last year…that and I checked the records of all the incoming students." May blinked in surprise at the girl's grin turned crooked. "The names Kyle Nestle. Yes like the brand, but no, I am no way related to the owners. I am a future PI hence why I need practice now. Breaking into the student archives was child's play though."

"Kyle…that's an unusual name for a girl." May observed.

"I've seen more unusual things." Kyle snorted. May swallowed wondering if the girl was referring to metahumans. "So you live with the rest of the newbies, right? I saw that you all had matching addresses and you seem to be paired off like the Cullen family in that movie with the sparkling hot guys. You're not vampires, right?"

In the three minutes May had known Kyle she had come to the conclusion that the girl was a talker. It was like her mouth ran on water.

"Look at me, being all rude. I didn't even give you the chance to introduce yourself." Kyle grinned again.

"May Maple…"

"Hmm, MM…Like M&M's!" Kyle laughed boisterously. May couldn't help but crack a smile. For a second she forgot who she was, why she was there and what her motives were. For a second she was just the new girl talking with an eccentric fellow classmate. For a second she was Earth's standard of normal. She found this surprisingly refreshing.

She wondered how Kyle would feel if she knew about her abilities.

"So, you live at that memorial house right? The one they built in honor of that rich guy who died a couple months back? Does that mean you're an orphan?" Kyle prattled on.

"_Attention students; welcome to a new school year here at Mountain Academy. We hope that this new school year will be a great one so let's all work together to make that happen." _A voice boomed over the loud speaker._ "You will be called down to the auditorium by grade in the next five minutes for a brief assembly regarding new regulations due to new regulations set in place by the government_."

May's expression fell. She had a bad feeling when it came to the government and their regulations.

"Ugh what a waste! I don't see why this matters! Just leave the metahumans alone!" Kyle began to babble again, but this time her words had leeway in May's mind. "I mean get the bad ones, leave the others alone. You know how awesome it would be to have super powers and be some kind of hero? I'd be like Wonder Woman or something – yea, that would be so awesome!"

"How do you know what they're going to talk about has to do with metahumans?" May inquired.

"What part of future PI did you not understand?" Kyle retorted flatly. "The principle is just going to prattle on about matters that don't even concern her, or the government for that matter."

May smiled. She really liked Kyle…

"_Junior year students can begin to make their way to the auditorium_."

May stood to her feet and nudged her backpack under her desk. Kyle followed her example and stuck close to the brunette as their homeroom class began to line up at the door. May had a feeling that Kyle didn't usually have people sticking around long enough to hear what she had to say which lead to the sudden clinginess. Maybe it was the suppressed telepath in her giving her this little tidbit of information, but either way, May made a small promise to not snub the other girl with the short hair and the little girl face.

The auditorium was already more than halfway full and teeming with teenagers when May's class finally arrived. It didn't take long for May to sense everyone around her. One thing she loved about her improved telekinesis was that it was painfully accurate nowadays. Not a single person was unaccounted for. Going over everything was qualified with her lack of sight. May could sense where Jason and Rolyn were. They probably shared the same homeroom. She could feel Misty sitting towards the front with a bored expression. Ash was a couple of rows back. Patou and Ian sat close towards the back, Patou talking quietly in his ear while he smirked. Drew was two rows from where she stood towards the back of the auditorium.

"Ooh, there's your really hot boyfriend!" Kyle gushed as she grabbed onto May's arm. As if Drew heard what the girl said, he turned his head slightly, looking at the pair out the corner of his eye. His lips upturned at one corner before he turned back to face forward. May bit the inside of her cheek as she felt an untimely blush creep up the back of her neck. Kyle started to giggle so she must have noticed.

"Everyone, I need you all to take your seats quickly and refrain from talking so we can move through this quickly. We don't have all the time in the world,"

'_That's Principal Sholle…and an avid anti-metahuman activist.'_

May didn't ignore the telepathic message sent from Drew and focused her telekinesis on the woman standing at the podium situated on the stage. The woman was well past her prime but still looked like she had a bit of spark in her. She sported a bun so tight that May even cringed when she sensed it. She guessed that the tight bun was what held up the woman's face which was set in a stony expression. May was never one to judge anyone by their looks or in this case, social views, but this Principle was easily placed on the list of people she'd be avoiding.

May took a seat in the last row. She was the only one. It wasn't like she had issues with seeing…despite the fact that she was blind. Her method of sight actually gave her excellent vision along with the disability of being colored blind. Kyle didn't hesitate to plop down in the tattered cushioned, fold out chair next to her.

"Welcome everyone…welcome," Principal Sholle addressed the mass of students gathered along with their homeroom teachers. Special teachers such as art teachers, gym teachers and the occasional security guards stood at the end of practically every row. All of them watching over the crowd and hushing the intermittent talkative teenager. "I'm sure you are all excited for a new year and let's all try our best to make it a great one."

A kid coughed into the slightly awkward silence.

Principal Sholle cleared her throat. "The issue we are about to discuss is a sensitive subject that some of you should already be aware of. The metahuman issue has been around longer than most of you. Luckily we have dedicated officers such as the MCF to keep a watchful eye out for these threats and they handle them swiftly and accordingly."

Rolyn rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. Jason turned towards her, whispering calming words to her before reaching for her hand and lightly interlacing their fingers.

"We want you all to be safe," The principle went on. "We want you all to not have fear of whatever horrible instances that may come up due to metahuman outbreaks. I'm sure we are all aware of the havoc they wreaked that caused a national tragedy no more than three months ago and we are all more than aware of the situations even our school has faced when it comes to these super-powered menaces. We want to avoid that and since studies prove that metahuman abilities manifest between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, we have required that all students enrolled must sign a legal documentation agreeing to these terms,"

May narrowed her eyes.

"If you see anything out of the ordinary with a peer, you are to report it immediately. If a peer is showing signs of having the metagene, you report it immediately. If a peer mentions the metagene in an unnerving manner, you report it immediately…"

May clenched her hands into fists on her arm rests.

'_Stay calm. It'll be fine.'_

May could tell that Drew's words weren't just for her.

"This is bullshit…" Ian grumbled.

"Shut up." Patou hissed as she slumped in her seat.

"If you fail to comply with these terms, you will be punished with suspension, expulsion or you may be handed over to the proper authorities. If you are reported and, God forbid, you harbor the metagene, you will be handed over to the proper authorities." Principle Sholle scanned over the entirety of the gathered students. Her eyes narrowed briefly before her too intense to be genuine smile returned. "That will be all. Have a wonderful first day students."

* * *

_Oh, that was a bit of a struggle…I typed the first half at least three times before finally finding the flow I wanted. Things are going to start not only connecting to the prologue of this story but the end of the previous one, Monster. Hopefully things go a little more smoothly from here on out. The image inducer is a piece of technology I got from X-men evolution. They had Kurt wear one in the form of a watch and while he looked normal, he was still fuzzy and still only had three fingers and people knew that if they toughed him. Same thing applies here and I totally disclaim that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
